moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanuria Dawnblade
((WIP)) Personality Lanuria Dawnblade is but an average blood elf who thinks like an average, normal person would, given the situation of the world around her. Her mood can depend on a large number of variables. Insults will turn her angry, depressing moments will make her cry and happy times will make her more cheerful than normal. Tending to be optimistic in most situations, Lanuria tends to look on the bright side of life and keeps an happy outlook on life. She tends to daydream a little too much and can sometimes be over emotional. Speaking in blunt terms and words, Lanuria isn't one to sugarcoat the truths of the world, maybe due to her lack of elegant vocabulary. She is the kind of person who doesn't care of social status' of people and tells people how it is. She loves to joke around, have a good time and be with the people she loves the most. Lanuria is also a perfectionist and a worry wart. Lately, those traits have come out in full force and intertwinned together. She tends to worry a little too much about being perfect for her husband and step daughter. Physical Description Lanuria is your average Blood Elf, thin, lanky body, long pointy ears and eyebrows to match. Her hair is faded from it's previous bright red to a bright orange,tied up unto a tight pony tail on the top of her head, usually held up by either a piece of leather or a strip of Moonshroud cloth. Her face has the faintest traces of makeup, the only girlish thing to her. Her face is still young looking, a few winkles now forming around her eyes, past the dark lines underneath them. She can usually be seen in various mail and leather, opting to wearing in battle gear and various treasures of battle into the cities. She isn't one for dresses, unless the occasion calls for it. On her waist are various pouches either filled with potion bottles, scrolls or other random crap she found on her travels. Her armor seems worn and dirty, a sign of plenty of use. The boots on her feet seem to be a few sizes too big for her and have a few holes near the toes. Across her back is a quiver made with various leathers, runes and gems pressed and pushed into the leather to form a pattern around the quiver, complimenting Elven Artwork. The strap of the quiver hangs loosely over her chest, various buttons, badges and charms decorating the strap, making her look almost like a Girl Scout...if Azeroth had those. Though she isn't one to wear unneeded jewelery, she has a few trinkets on her person, all which have personal meaning to her. In her hair, near her left ear, is a hairpin that bears the crest of Silvermoon City with a few brown and white feathers sticking up from it, a gift from her step daughter, Aeryliss. Around her neck rests an old necklace with two pieces of jewelery that hang from the chain; A ring that bears the symbol of the Kirin'Tor, a signet that would signify a high ranking mage, and a medallion which is covered by which looks like old Draenei writings. To anyone familiar with the attacks on Illidan, they would know instantly that the medallion was the Blessed Medallion of Karabor. On her ring finger is a large diamond ring which looks almost too large for her thin hands. While her gloves are on, however, the ring shares the chain with her medallion and the ring of the Kirin'Tor. Tied to belt would be strips of moonshroud, obviously scraps from a tailor's works. History Family Born the youngest child of the Rivenblaze family, Lanuria was first and only daughter of a family of spellcasters who was born a few years after the birth of her brother, Salutheil. Growing up in Silvermoon, she lived a normal life. Dinner every night with the family, pulling pranks on the guards with her brother,and chasing dragonhawks around Eversong in vain attempts to ride them away to a glorious battle. The only thing that would be considered odd about her is the fact that even though both her parents and brother were very well known mages and very good at their craft, Lanuria never really got the knack of Spellcasting. Even though she spent a few years studying in Dalaran with her brother, Lanuria's skills in magic never grew beyond the conjuration of small bits of flames. Constantly late to lessons and setting various things on fire, Lanuria was eventually removed from the mage training lessons of the city and sent back home to her family. Depressed at failing her mother, father and brother, who were all part of the Kirin'Tor, Lanuria struggled with various other professions before the young girl spotted a group of training Farstriders in Eversong. Impressed by their abilities and the way they conducted themselves, Lanuria saved up coin from doing odd jobs around Silvermoon to buy herself her first bow. Using the rejected arrrows at the training grounds as a blueprint, she began to craft her own bows and begin her training as a Ranger of Quel' Thalas. The Day of Darkness As Lanuria's skill with a bow increased, she dreamed of joining The Ranger Corps and working alongside what was, and would always be her hero, Sylvanas Windrunner. After years of practicing and finally achieving the grace and flexibility the Farstriders were known for, she received word she was being looked at to join them. Sadly, Lanuria's excitement would not last very long. A few days after she was given notice, a darkness came over Quel'Thalas. The Scourge lead their assault on Silvermoon. Lanuria, being still a Civilian at the time, took her brother and a close group of friends to face the army that stood before them. Naturally, the group of friends were no match for the Armies of The Lich King and most fell in battle. Lanuria received various injuries during the assault, eventually being knocked out. She awoke a day later to find Silvermoon in Ruins, her mother and father dead in their homes and her brother missing. After burning the remains of her parents to ensure they would not rise, Lan searched for her brother. Sal was not noted amongst the causalities of War and Lanuria hopped he had left to fight elsewhere and eventually suspected he traveled to Outland to aide her Prince. With this, Lanuria set out, doing various jobs in the Ghostlands and eventually, the Forsaken and The Horde. Magic Addictions Like all Blood Elves, Lanuria suffers from a magical addiction, even though her powers in magic are quite weak. Stubborn and foolish after the attack on Silvermoon, she now saw magic was the cause of all that was wrong in her life, the reason her family was dead and her people were broken. The use of Fel Magics angered her even after she herself would siphon the magics to cure her aches and eventually, would try and hide the shame she felt by drinking it away. Using her Father's old flask, she filled it with the strongest booze she could find, drinking from it when her body would feel weak from the lack of magic. Eventually, she developed a strong taste not only for the flavor, but for the soothing properties it exhibited. The alcohol worked for a while, keeping her mind off the addiction long enough to travel to Outland. While in Outland, Lanuria became addicted not just to booze but to fel mana potions which she would use in secret. The combined effects of Alcohol and fel magics left her mind frazzled and the memories of previous nights a messy blur. Outland and the Forces of A'dal. ''' When Lanuria arrived in Outland, she was excited and happy to see a large amount of Blood Elves in the shattered world. Upon entering Shattrath City, she saw a large group of Elves calling themselves The Scryers. Though her mind told her to side with her own people, her heart, still believing her brother was with her Prince told her to join the Aldor. She could not honestly believe that her prince would be...this evil mad man. Though many people called her a traitor to her people for siding with the Aldor, she still believes her choice was the only option for the woman who loved her people. Helping the Aldor with removing the taint of demons from the world, the Aldor in turn helped Lanuria with her faith and how she saw herself. Still drinking and chugging fel mana potions, the Aldor still asked for her help. Eventually, Lanuria was asked by A'dal and the Aldor to join the forces in Serpentshrine Cavern and the Temptest Keep. She went along, aiding as best as one could. It was within the Keep that Lanuria saw the madness and shame that had befallen her people. While the attack on Kael'thas was unsuccessful, Lanuria recieved special thanks from A'dal, earning the title "Hand of A'dal." From there, she went on to work closely with the Scale of the Sands (And eventually rewarded by a Bronze Drake for her efforts in the past and the present) and the Ashtongue Deathsworn. She told herself she would fight until she could fight no longer, until her heart gave out or until her brother was found. After the fall of Illidan, Lanuria was asked to come join the Shattered Sun Offensive.While she did basic work around the isle, she refused to fight within the Sunwell. Emotionally and physically drained, Lanuria went back to Silvermoon, renting a small room and hiding away all the trinkets and rewards of battle. Ashamed of herself for not finding her brother and doing what she set out to do, she began to drink more and more until a priest came and 'saved' her, as she says. This priest would be Varendil Dawnblade, where their friendship and random flings would eventually lead to an unexpected romance. '''The Return of a Brother Lanuria really hated Death Knights in the beginning. Vile, disgusting creatures, and the ghouls they summoned made her skin crawl. At first, Lanuria wouldn't even talk to the Scourge Warriors until one evening she found one in a tavern, scratching away at a drawing journal. Names were exchanged and Lanuria had found her brother after five years of searching by random happenstance. The reunion was tearful, in the middle of a bar, with Lanuria punching and screaming at him, nearly breaking her hand on the plate that covered her brother. The Death of the Rivenblaze Family A few months after Sal's return to his sister, he finally set out to Outland in order to destroy a few pockets of demonic and other resistances in the shattered world. While in Zangramarsh, he was ambushed by a large group of naga, eventually decapitating the Death Knight, killing him instantly. While Lanuria is clueless to how Sal died, the news of his death broke her into tiny little pieces. Weeks later, she took the remains of her brother, the small pair of reading glasses that the Ebon Knights had sent back to her, and buried them at a headstone in the graveyard of the Argent Grounds. An impromptu eulogy by her then fiancé and a kiss on the headstone marked the end of the Rivenblaze family, for the next day, she would become a Dawnblade. Lanuria recently had communications with her brother during the Day of the Dead holiday, where she learned of how he died. Disappointed in herself for not being able to save her brother from his final death, the spirit of Sal begged her not be. After chatting with the dead relative for a few minutes, Lanuria has finally closed a chapter in her life that she was unwilling to do. With the acceptance of her family and her brother's "forgiveness", she has begun to train ever harder for the final push into Icecrown Citadel and the Lich King's death. A New Dawn The relationship between Varendil and Lanuria has always been an unconventional one. From the odd circumstances that began their relationship to the daughter from Varen's previous marriage, Lanuria and Varendil eventually decieded to wed...after Lanuria's proposal to him. After the finding of Varen's daughter, Aeryliss and a few months of recovery and healing, the two eventually married in Crystalsong Forest. Happy and overcome with joy, Lanuria Rivenblaze became Lanuria Dawnblade and has been adjusting to married life quickly and easily. While her blood family may all be dead, she has let go of the mantle of daughter and sister to become wife and step mother and has enjoyed the new married life with Varendil and Aeryliss.... Even if it is unconventional. = Present Day = Currently, Lanuria is preparing for the final attacks on the Lich King. Still working with the Argent Crusade as a Ranger Captain, she has become a trainer for struggling Rangers within the Crusade so they are ready for the attacks as well. She has also been holding various events on behalf of The Order of the Eventide and the Argent Crusade to help improve moral of the troops. In Lanuria's mind, an unhappy solider will not fight as well as one who has enjoyed his last minutes. With the war's end drawing close, at least, she thinks, Lanuria has begun going to Silvermoon to search for what Varendil had promised her, a house. That is, if she helps defeat the Lich King. = Relations = Saluthiel Rivenblaze Lanuria's once mage now Death Knight brother. After returning to Silvermoon for a few months after his freedom from The Scourge, Sal and Lan shared time together, catching up on old times. Sadly, Saluthiel faced his final death in Outland. He still lives in through his journals, his art and the love his sister has for him. Varendil Dawnblade - An older (200ish) Elven Priest of The Light who took Lanuria's flask away. The two, acting like a bunch of 60 year olds, eventually fell in love despite efforts from both sides not to. Their relationship in a word, would be described as "Unconventional". The two married on April 17th in Crystalsong Forest and have been enjoying wedded life by not acting like anything has changed. Thankfully for them, nothing really has! Aeryliss Sunstorm - Varendil's newly reunited Mage-in-Training Daughter. Not wanting to play the role of a mother for fear of coming up short to her real mother (and a fear she will scare Aeryliss away), Lanuria has taken a friendship to her and keeps contact through letters and sends carepackages of romance novels and cupcakes. Lanuria considers Liss to be almost a daughter, but will never admit that to her. Cadell Everlong An older, wiser Ranger of Quel'Thalas, Lanuria looks up to Ev as a friend and an adviser, seeking him out for a few wise words and a laugh. She admires him for his skills as a Farstrider and most likely had a crush on him when she was much younger. Zengu - A Young Adult Darkspear troll who Lan befriended and eventually convinced to join the Argent Crusade. She doesn't really like him anymore. Avalyndrae Dawntide - Lanuria's Guild Leader or Boss as Varendil would say. She respects Ava for her work but loves to joke around with girl. Varendil tends to hit on her as well, which usually warrants both her and Lan to beat him up. Pets While Lanuria considers herself a Ranger and not a hunter, she doesn't enjoy the strong use of pets in her fights and battles, though she can be seen with either a white worg or a white bear while out in Northrend by herself. She will hardly been seen with a large pet at her side within cities, but sometimes, a small critter is seen following her or in her arms. The worg, who Varendil names Boots, is a dumb mutt who enjoys chasing small critters and eating his namesake. The bear, Arcadius, is a simple white fuzzy bear. He is laid back and allows Lanuria to use him as a blanket. = Titles = Champion of the Naaru Hand of A'dal Jenkins The Argent ChampionCrusader = Links = Bulky Boots and Hunter Loots An IC/OOC Blog of the Epic Drama of a Terribad Hunter. Not into Belf Hunters? Check me out elsewhere! Marthia Forsaken Alt = Pictures and Other Art that doesn't go anywhere else! = ]] ]]